fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eye of the Cheetah, Part 2
Episode 44 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Nightwing,Batgirl,Wonder Girl,and Wonder Woman are on their way to Amos Fortune's hideout. Later, they reached it. Upon reaching the hideout, they broke through the securities. They were able to enter the first floor of the hideout. But upon reaching there, each of them fell through different trap doors. Now, they were all separated and must find their own ways back. This is what they feared. It's dangerous to face Amos Fortune alone. At one room where Nightwing fell, he battled Amos Fortune's hit men. The hit men were skilled and made a difficult match for him. The other three heroes faced the same hit men in the rooms that they were in. Later, in Wonder Girl's room, while she's looking for a way out, she found the main room of Amos Fortune. But Amos was protected by the Royal Flush Gang. She fought the Royal Flush Gang first. After a long battle, she defeated those.After that,she went after Amos Fortune.But, Amos Fortune teleported away. He teleported to the room where Batgirl was. He strangled her. Batgirl made eye contact with Amos Fortune, and she was hypnotized. Now, she is under Amos Fortune's control. Meanwhile, Cheetah already ordered her allies to spread their attacks throughout US. Professor Menace went to Metropolis, Dr. Cyber went to Gotham, Baroness von Gunther went to Gateway City, Superwoman went to Central City, Queen Bee went to Coast City, Giganta went to Starling City, Maxwell Lord went to Hub City, and Circe went to New York. Back at Amos Fortune's hideout, the three other heroes struggle to find ways out of the trap doors. At the Watchtower, the Justice League were alerted of trouble in the entire United States. They weren't able to contact Wonder Woman. So, they just went out to the different parts of US. Superman,Superboy,Supergirl,Stargirl,Wildcat,Shining Knight,Winged Victory,and Orion went to Metropolis, Batman,Batwoman,Martian Manhunter,and Metamorpho went to Gotham, Hawkman,Hawkgirl,Shazam,Crimson Fox,and Crimson Avenger went to Gateway City, Flash,Firestorm,Vibe,Question,Fire,and Ice went to Central City, Green Lantern,Booster Gold,Elongated Man,Plastic Man and Captain Atom went to Coast City, Green Arrow,Black Canary,Vixen,and Jonah Hex went to Starling City, Blue Beetle,Huntress,Red Tornado, and the Atom went to Hub City, while Dr. Fate and the Justice League Dark went to New York. Soon, Wonder Woman,Wonder Girl,and Nightwing found their way out of the traps,but they noticed Batgirl is missing. They now looked for Amos Fortune's main room. They found it. But when they got to it, they were surprised that Batgirl is suddenly attacking them under Amos Fortune's command. Batgirl was out of her mind and as a result she has immense strength. She was able to knock the three of them down unconscious. Now, Amos Fortune sent them to the casino room. All the objects in that room possess hypnotism. The heroes can't stop playing the casino games. The four heroes became obsessed with luck. Meanwhile, the huge battles began. Superman,Superboy,Supergirl,Stargirl,Wildcat,Shining Knight,Winged Victory,and Orion battled against Professor Menace and his massive cyborg army. Batman,Batwoman,Martian Manhunter,and Metamorpho battled Dr. Cyber,who also possesses a massive robot army. Hawkman,Hawkgirl,Shazam,Crimson Fox,and Crimson Avenger battled Baroness von Gunther and her supersoldiers. Flash,Firestorm,Vibe,Question,Fire,and Ice battled Superwoman and her supersoldiers. Green Lantern,Booster Gold,Elongated Man,Plastic Man and Captain Atom battled Queen Bee and her robot minions. Blue Beetle,Huntress,Red Tornado, and the Atom are at Hub city battling Maxwell Lord and his armed henchmen. While Dr. Fate and the Justice League Dark,composed of Zatanna,John Constantine,Swamp Thing,Black Orchid,Deadman,and Madame Xanadu battled Circe and her Magic Creatures. All of their powers combined were very powerful and defeated Circe's magic creatures,but Circe unleashed more and larger creatures. The Justice League Dark were put on the ropes. The entire Justice League is being outmatched now. Meanwhile, Cheetah enjoys watching the defeat of the Justice League. Moments later, Amos Fortune and the Royal Flush Gang made it to her hideout, bringing Nightwing,Batgirl,Wonder Girl, and Wonder Woman with them. The four heroes were unconscious. They were brought to the captive room and pinned to the walls. Meanwhile, Circe has defeated the Justice League Dark and knocked them unconscious. Along with them, she teleported to Cheetah's hideout and sent those to the captive room. They were imprisoned in a magic-resistant cage. Professor Menace has also beaten up Superman and his companions. Dr. Cyber defeated Batman,Batwoman,Martian Manhunter,and Metamorpho then sent them to Cheetah. Baroness von Gunther also defeated Hawkman,Hawkgirl,Shazam,Crimson Fox,and Crimson Avenger and sent them to Cheetah. Superwoman defeated Flash,Firestorm,Vibe,Question,Fire,and Ice then sent them to Cheetah as well. Queen Bee defeated Green Lantern,Booster Gold,Elongated Man,Plastic Man and Captain Atom then sent them to Cheetah. Maxwell Lord knocked down Blue Beetle,Huntress,Red Tornado, and the Atom and brought them to Cheetah. Now, all the world's heroes were held captive. What could possibly happen to the world now? Will it be taken taken over by Wonder Woman's rogues? Cheetah now proceeded to deploying her supersoldiers throughout different parts of the world, while the Justice League are still unconscious, and in the captive rooms. Cheetah made an evil laugh. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Wonder Girl,Wonder Woman,Superman,Superboy,Supergirl,Stargirl,Wildcat,Shining Knight,Winged Victory, Orion,Batman,Batwoman,Martian Manhunter,Metamorpho,Hawkman,Hawkgirl,Shazam,Crimson Fox, Crimson Avenger,Flash,Firestorm,Vibe,Question,Fire,Ice,Green Lantern,Booster Gold,Elongated Man,Plastic Man,Captain Atom,Blue Beetle,Huntress,Red Tornado,Atom,Dr. Fate, Zatanna,John Constantine,Swamp Thing,Black Orchid,Deadman,Madame Xanadu Villains:Amos Fortune,Royal Flush Gang,Professor Menace,Dr. Cyber,Baroness von Gunther,Superwoman,Queen Bee,Giganta,Maxwell Lord,Circe